A fitting punishment
by shadowgirl999
Summary: What happened to Bib Fortuna after ROTJ? Rated M for nudity and adult themes.


**A FITTING PUNISHMENT: a Star Wars fanfiction by Shadowgirl999**

**Takes place after "A cook's compassion", with flashbacks in-between chapters 11 and 12 of "Woman in gold". What happened to Bib Fortuna after Jabba's palace was destroyed? Rated M for non-consensual touching and nudity.**

_The Khetanna_, Jabba's sail barge, was abuzz with all kinds of debauchery, the hot desert air drifting through the opened slats. Leia stood among the crowd in her horribly uncomfortable slave bikini, the gold brasserie and loincloth glistening in the dim lighting. Having been allowed to leave the throne for a short while, Leia was allowed more freedom of mobility than she had been given in days. For once in days, she was allowed to go wherever she wanted without being led there like a baby or being prodded along. Leia realized that this was like a parent leading a toddler around, and that, with the addition of the diapers that she had only just been allowed to remove in favor of the humiliating sex slave outfit, that she was being mentally reduced in age. She walked past guards and criminals who hooted and catcalled at her, taking pictures of her bare vulva with hologram transmitters as her split-skirt loincloth fluttered with every step, exposing her delicate parts to anyone nearby. Leia didn't know how they could be so perverted, to violate a woman's privacy by transmitting her exposure across the galactic web! She hated them almost as much as Jabba.

"R2?" Leia asked, looking at the blue astromech droid in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

R2 responded with a confirming beep, slowly wheeling forward as the golden try he was carrying glistened. Leia realized that, with the circular symbols and decorations present on the tray, it resembled the decorations on her golden bikini, and was coated in the same pure gold that her outfit was composed of. Leia fumed at R2 being so objectified, being one who was taught to hold high regard for all sentiments, even droids.

"Don't worry." Leia said as she stroked R2's dome. "We'll be out of here soon enough."

She hugged R2 as he passed, earning a pat on the shoulder by one of his claws. Leia's eyes filled with tears as she hugged R2, suddenly jumping when she felt a pair of clawed hands touching her bare back from behind.

"How cute, princess." Bib Fortuna hissed as he grabbed her collar, pulling her up to her full height and forcing her to look at him as she slid her fingers between the collar and her neck to prevent choking. "Perhaps we should demonstrate how much you love this little droid."

Leia gasped when she realized what he meant. She stumbled as Bib finally let go of her collar, the sail barge swerving slightly.

"Take off your bikini, now." Bib said, smirking as the band burst into a slutty, strip club-like tune that described Leia's actions all too well. "And grind him like the stripper's pole you use."

The crowd laughed as Leia fumed, obediently undoing her brasserie as the crowd guffawed. She then unclipped her skirts and slowly danced around R2, her chain clinking as Jabba smirked, enjoying the show. The crowd went berserk as Leia pressed her naked body against R2, feeling more humiliated by the minute. She pressed her pelvis against his back, grinding hard against the curved surface of the droid's body.

"Hutt slut! Hutt slut!" chanted one of the patrons, throwing a full beer onto Leia's face.

She coughed and gagged on the alcoholic drink as Beedo, the dancer from the Max Rebo band, picked up her bikini, looking at it enviously. Leia blushed dark red as she was forced to sit on R2-D2's dome, facing Jabba on the uncomfortable rounded seat as patrons, male and female alike, groped and molested her naked body.

"Very good, princess!" Jabba roared, laughing uproariously as Salacious Crumb joined in. "You will go far as an entertainer with skills like those!"

Leia fumed internally at the implication, that a woman could only be successful if she was a sex worker. She hated men who thought that way, especially since she knew many women like herself and her friend Winter who were highly educated and successful without having to do such crude things as expose themselves to strangers. She glared as she crossed her legs elegantly, sitting on R2's dome in a ladylike position despite her full nudity.

"You may act like an elegant princess, but we all know you to be a whore of the highest order." Bib Fortuna said as he placed his hands on Leia's shoulders from behind, making Leia shudder as he moved down her arms. "And soon enough, you will learn to obey whatever orders are given to you."

He moved over to her breasts and groped them, making Leia wince as he lifted her ample mammaries.

"Quite perfect, princess." Bib whispered as Leia closed her eyes and grimaced. "The tissue is firm, yet the skin is soft. Perfect for touching."

Leia gasped as he pinched her bare nipples and then slapped them both, ogling her body as he looked her up and down, from her lovely face, down to her athletic torso, to her shaved vulva, and her long, athletic legs, his evil red eyes drinking in every inch of her naked form. Bib suddenly grabbed her in his arms and forcibly kissed Leia and thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her struggle as his lekku squirmed.

"Delicious." Bib hissed as he let go, slapping Leia's bare bottom and making her blush as the crowd laughed at the naked, helpless slave girl being kissed and groped against her will. "Droid? Give our princess her throne."

Leia looked as R2-D2 folded his domed head backwards like the top of a cigarette lighter, the flat surface on the top of his body open for her to sit upon like a throne. She reluctantly sat on the droid's cold metal body, hating herself for participating in the objectification of R2-D2, the droid she had known since she was in diapers-no…since she was a baby. Upon consideration of the punishment meted out to her by Boba and Jabba, Leia could no longer say she was in diapers only as a toddler. This would bring an end to saying 'since I was in diapers' to refer to her infancy. She hated the mental anguish running through her mind at being forced to regress to an infantile girl and now was being mocked and degraded by a crime lord for being a princess.

"Most elegant, princess." Bib said as Leia sat naked upon the flat surface, leaning against R2's folded-back head, her bottom growing cold from the uncomfortable metal surface."You are regal even when dressed in your birthday suit."

He moved closer to her, making Leia's heart beat faster in fear as he placed a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"When Jabba is done with you, he's sure to share you with the others." Bib said as he grasped her chin. "You thought the facial you were given by the Gammoreans was disgusting? You haven't seen anything yet. We will ravish you whenever given the chance and you cannot resist us."

Leia pulled her head away, folding her arms over her breasts in defiance and keeping her legs crossed in a ladylike position as she sat upon the little blue droid.

"You may wear your bikini again, princess." Jabba stated as Jess walked forwards, holding her glistening golden costume.

Salacious Crumb cackled at Leia from overhead as Bib held out her bra, forcing her to rely on him to put her costume back on. Leia stood up as R2's head slowly clicked back into place, refusing to cover herself as she allowed Bib to strap her bra back on and clip on her skirts. She could feel him groping her as he did so, and she felt disgusted at feeling such sensations of pleasure as he touched her inner thighs, her lack of underwear beneath the groin plate facilitating such violation.

"Soon, when Jabba tires of having you on his throne, he will undoubtedly give you to me next." Bib whispered as he cupped her vulva with his hand, making Leia wince as the lips of her female parts were sticky and hot. "And it feels like you enjoy that thought."

Leia kept silent, knowing that any response would be seen as defensive. She winced as he continued groping her barely-clad body with his pointy fingernails, making her skin crawl.

"Good little slut." Bib said as he spanked Leia on her bare buttocks, making her yelp as Jabba tugged her onto his throne. "Run along to your master, and maybe he won't make you wear a diaper on your lovely head again!"

Leia ran to the throne, her senses immediately overwhelmed by her master's disgusting scent. She moaned in disgust as he licked her face and nearly suffocated her with his slime, forcing her to swallow the globs of ooze lest she be drowned.

"Good little Kun'chee." Jabba said, speaking the Huttese word for 'vagina' which was Leia's slave name. "Bib Fortuna is to be obeyed just like me, remember that."

He then reached under Leia's skirts and groped her bareness, smiling when he found her sticky and wet down there. Jabba pressed his disgusting lips against hers in a full-face kiss, making the crowd roar their approval as Leia struggled against the hideous assault on her body and sexual organs.

"Now, come sit upon my tail, Kun'chee. We still have a long way to go." Jabba said as he yanked Leia around by her chains, pulling her onto his tail and tugging hard, forcing her to sit. "And perhaps, later tonight, you shall sit upon your lord's true tail…"

Leia screwed her eyes shut at the implications of that last word, her heart sinking to her ovaries as she returned to the throne and sat down hard, the rounded bottom of her slave bikini bruising her buttocks as she sat upon the slimy tail that acted as her lord's primary sex organ. She winced in disgust as Jabba fondled her bare buttocks and vagina under her skirts with his tail, leaning back and closing her eyes as Bib Fortuna smirked at her. After a few minutes of this violation, Leia opened her eyes again, this time to see Bib Fortuna holding the white-haired slave girl, Jess, who was kneeling and giving him a blowjob in front of the crowd. Leia winced in disgust at the perversity of the Twi'lek before her as he thrust in and out of Jess's mouth, smirking at Leia as he did so.

"_**You disgusting worm…" **_Leia thought as she folded her arms over her chest in anger._** "…to humiliate that poor girl like that! I swear, if…when…I get out of here, you'll get what's coming to you!"**_

She turned away as Bib Fortuna climaxed in Jess's mouth, forcing the girl to swallow his juices and then pulling out, spurting them all over the lovely girl's blue-white hair.

"Do not despair, Jess. Your new makeup is lovely." Bib said as he smeared his cock over the poor girl's eyes, making her wince as his thick white juices coated her adorable face in a mockery of mascara. "It shows your place, as an item of pleasure in this palace. Now, do run along and service your master."

The crowd laughed as the slave girl stood up and walked away, her face and hair coated in semen. Jess's long blue skirt flowed like a gown, under which Leia knew from the way she walked she wore no panties at all. Leia felt bad for the poor young woman before her, knowing her privacy was utterly nonexistent here, knowing she would never be allowed to wear underpants with the costume, knowing her sexuality was under the complete control of her master…much like her.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked as the girl walked over to her.

Jess nodded, sniffling slightly as Leia handed her a towel from next to the throne.

"Thank you." Jess said as she wiped her face of the sticky semen. "I hate servicing him, I hate tasting his…juices…but I know I have no choice."

Leia hugged the girl with a desperation that bubbled up from within her very body, smiling as the girl hugged her back. She could sympathize with a fellow slave girl at being so violated, so absolutely objectified and exposed against her will, and vowed that, if…when she got out of here, that she would fight such disgusting sexual slavery for as long as she lived. Leia and Jess hugged for what felt like hours and then drew back, holding hands as Jess kissed Leia in a little peck on the lips, much to the princess's surprise.

"Be strong, Jess." Leia whispered as she let go, walking over to her master's throne. "If all goes as I hope it will, Bib Fortuna will never be able to touch you again."

The two women separated as Bib Fortuna groped Jess again, reaching through her long blue skirt, under which she wore no panties, and making her wince at the unwanted touching. Leia was pulled into Jabba's sticky embrace again, her exposed skin crawling in disgust as she was groped and molested all over by her master's slimy hands. She hoped she could keep her promise to the girl, and could provide her with comfort.

"No matter what, Jess." Leia whispered as Jabba kissed the tops of her lovely breasts. "I'll try and find you, wherever you are."

**15 years later…**

Leia walked through the corridors of Jabba's palace, now a shelter for displaced women and children. She now wore tan military fatigues instead of her slave bikini, which was safely locked away in a private closet for her husband's viewing only. She walked past a few rooms filled with orphans, mothers who had been kidnapped and sold into slavery, and various other refugees housed in the newly-refurbished rooms. Leia's heart warmed when she saw mothers and children reunited after being displaced and separated for years, having been kidnapped by criminal scum years prior.

"How are the new arrivals settling in?" Leia asked as one of the shelter staff helped an injured woman onto a bed.

"They seem to be doing fine, highness." A commander said as he walked forwards. "We took in a few more refugees from a recent battle in this sector, and this place was pretty well-fixed. Also, the Bo'marr monks have arrived and one of them would like to speak with you."

Leia turned towards a tall, robed figure in a tall, conical hat, accompanied by several brain spiders. The spiders gave her an uneasy feeling, and the monk's religious practices were certainly…unorthodox…but she figured their religion was their business as long as nobody innocent got hurt, and the monks didn't seem to have any interest in forcibly converting anybody against their will, so Leia was assured of their cooperation.

"You must be the head of the order of the Bo'marr monks." Leia said as she held out her hand. "Father Tel'joon, was it?"

Father Tel'joon nodded, his stoic face greeting Leia's.

"Indeed, princess. I thank you for meeting us." He said as he bowed and turned towards a corridor. "I have heard you were to oversee the transformation of this monastery into a refugee center. May the gods smile upon you for being so compassionate for the poor and displaced in the galaxy."

"I was wondering if it was all right with you to do so." Leia said as she walked with him through the cool corridors, remembering when she had been led naked down them as Jabba's slave girl. "The place was abandoned for so long, I almost forgot your order used to own it."

"Many things change." Father Tel'joon said as he looked around the walls, his stoic face illuminated by the new lighting implanted into the walls. "The universe moves at it will, and I do not think an order that practices such as we would be welcome among the young. Our order is content to relocate to an area that would be a little more conducive to our beliefs, and if any would wish to join us, we shall accept them within our ranks of the enlightened."

Leia walked onwards as Father Tel'joon entered what used to be the slave's quarters and was now going to be a large room filled with cots for the homeless and displaced, filled with robed monks in their tall hats and the brain spiders containing the brains of the truly enlightened. She found their religion interesting yet slightly unusual, but as Leia followed a religion herself, she didn't think much more of it than that. Leia exited the bedroom and walked among the corridors for a while, noting many people of various species, races, and genders among her way. Leia turned suddenly when she noted an all-too-familiar glint of white and blue in the corner, turning to notice a young woman wearing a gauzy shirt and long blue skirt.

"Jess?" she asked, surprised at the sight of the young former slave girl in front of her. "Jess, is that you?"

The young woman looked up, her blue-white hair swirling in front of her face as she leapt to her feet and hugged Leia, jumping into the princess's arms as she sobbed slightly.

"Jess, thank the force you're okay!" Leia said as she hugged her close. "Where have you been?"

"Bib Fortuna had me." Jess said as she held Leia's hands and looked at her. "He kidnapped me after the palace was abandoned, and returned to fight the Jawas for what remained here."

Leia gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

"What did he do? He didn't…hurt you, did he?" she asked, rubbing the younger woman's arms in sympathy.

Jess sighed, breathing deep for courage at what she was to say.

"He made me take off all of my clothing and service him naked for months." She said as she shuddered and Leia hugged her close. "It was disgusting. He forced me to suck him off every night, and he even threatened me to feed me on nothing but his…secretions…unless I obeyed him."

Leia hugged her tightly as Jess smiled, her legs shuddering.

"I'm so sorry…" she said as she pulled back and held her hands. "…I should have gotten you out of here."

"Don't be sorry, you were busy at the time." Jess said as she let go of Leia's hands and walked towards a long corridor. "I saw the news whenever Bib had it on, and I could tell you had a lot to do. Besides, after the Bo'marr Monks retook this place, he had some…reductions made."

Leia raised an eyebrow as she followed Jess down the halls to a large room filled with cots, upon which sat 50 former slave girls. The princess looked at them in pity as several young Twi'lek women, no more than 18 to 20 years old, sat on cots, looking upon her with reference as she passed. Some of them even kissed Leia's hands, smiling up at her in awe.

"Jess…what are they doing?" Leia asked, feeling uncomfortable at this treatment.

"They were all enslaved by Jabba and his men, most of them sold off to others." Jess explained, noticing Leia's look of confusion and slight discomfort at being worshipped so. "Of all of Jabba's slave girls, you're the only one who stood up to him during your enslavement and not only lived with your virginity and dignity fully intact, but you even killed Jabba with your bare hands when you were chained to him and almost naked. You're a legend among us, a former slave girl who killed her master. Even the queen of Naboo couldn't kill him when she was enslaved by him, for whatever reason, and you even still wear the bikini he forced upon you. You are stronger than any of us here."

Leia looked at the women as they all stared in awe, some of them kneeling naked before her. She didn't know how to feel about this, but took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for such respect, but this is really unnecessary." She said as the women all sat at attention. "I'm not that much braver than any of you. you were all brave enough to hold true, to hold on to that little bit of yourself that stood out among all the depersonalizing and the degradations that you were subjected to. You women are the true heroes here."

Leia took a deep breath as Father Tel'joon walked past, looking calm. She walked through the room full of women who hugged her and held her hands, all of them looking hopeful and happy for the first time in ages. Leia stood in front of the people and smiled as a young Theelin girl looked up at her with adorable blue eyes that took up most of the space on her face, hugging her mother's leg and smiling.

"I assure you, the New Republic will have you all relocated to affordable new housing as soon as possible once we have adequate medical staffing and resources allocated and you have all been treated for your mental and physical needs. I personally feel sorry for any who have been displaced by war or slavery, and having experienced slavery first-hand, I can tell you it is an awful existence that will never again be tolerated in the democracy of our New Republic." Leia said, drawing in a deep breath as she paused while the people around her applauded. "And I promise you, all will be cared for no matter who you are or where you come from, because no matter the race, species, sex or age, no innocent lives should be enslaved. Your former owners have all been incarcerated in military prisons and will face trial for their crimes in time, so be at peace and live your lives as they were meant to be lived. You are all free here to make a new life in the New Republic."

A cheer rose up as Leia felt tears form in her eyes, looking at the people as a little Nemoidian girl looked up at her with those huge black eyes her species had, looking adorably at the princess in military gear before her as her friend Winter walked up to her and hugged her.

"That was a good speech." Winter said as she walked with Leia to a corridor. "Speaking of 'new life', the Bo'marr monks would like to ask you something. It has to do with a religious ceremony involving giving thanks, and they'd like us to participate."

"Okay." Leia said as she squeezed Winter's hand. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Well, just wait until you hear it." Winter said with a smile.

She led Leia over to the room where Boba Fett had kept her for the night, where Father Tel'joon stood with a brain spider, bowing to Leia respectfully.

"Princess Leia, thank you for joining us in our ceremony of thankfulness." Father Tel'joon said as he motioned to the robed figures nearby. "Sister Sera, please lead the ceremony."

Leia's eyes widened as the monks all removed their clothing, blushing slightly as Winter smirked and stifled a giggle.

"Winter…!" Leia teased as she nudged her friend playfully. "Excuse me, Father Tel'joon, what is this?"

"A ceremony where we divest ourselves of all possessions to symbolize the day when we shall achieve true enlightenment." Father Tel'joon said as he removed the last of his clothing, with Jess following suit nearby. "Won't you join us in this thanksgiving, please?"

Winter stifled another giggle as Leia grabbed her hand.

"Of course." Leia said with a smile as she unzipped her bodysuit and kicked off her boots. "Winter? You heard Father Tel'joon."

Winter smirked at Leia through her short white hair as she undid her clothing, teasingly poking Leia as she undressed.

"Tease…" she whispered as she undid her shoes. "…Tycho is going to kick himself when he realizes that he missed this. Oh well, he'll get more of a show tonight anyway."

Leia and Winter undid their pants and then their shirts, unclipping their bras and sliding their panties down past their thighs. Soon, both women were completely naked, unashamed and calm that they were in safe company. The rest of the monks were also naked, and all stood calmly with their eyes closed as the brain spiders walked past.

"All into place, please." Said father Tel'joon as the spiders clicked and whirred into position, holding one back and redirecting it as it bumped into another spider. "This way please, Fortuna, don't push."

Leia's ears perked up as she stood there with Winter, the hairs on her exposed body standing on end. Fortuna?

"Well, I'll be damned." Leia whispered as she turned around and looked at the brain spider.

"No wonder he never came back." Winter said as she glared at the spider, seething at knowing that her friend's violator was so close to her. "After what he did to you…he deserves worse than this."

Leia noticed her anger and gently placed a hand upon her bare shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll handle him." She said as she hugged Winter gently. "You join the others, I'll join you shortly."

Leia walked over to the brain spider, strutting so that her hips swayed. She looked down at her naked form, the stretch marks that were the result of giving birth to three children visible on her belly. Her unshaved vulva was swollen and muscular from intense Kegel workouts, that sacred triangle of womanhood surrounded by a lush forest of hair. Leia's nipples were round and pink, her breasts were firm and plump from generating milk for her babies, held firmly in place by the muscular tissue firmed from working out and dancing. Her lovely legs were long and tight, toned from working out and dancing, and her arms were just as muscular, her underarms shaven bare. Leia's bottom was rounded and firm, and her lovely back tight with muscle tone. Her head supported by her lovely neck, which bore a beautiful face surrounded by thick brown hair.

"Hello, Fortuna." Leia said as she stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty sure you can hear me, but you definitely can't see me or do anything to humiliate me now. I'm naked now, of my own free will, and you can't even see it."

She tapped on the glass of the jar, grinning and half-closing her eyes. Leia giggled as the brain spider attempted to touch her breasts.

"Go ahead, touch me. You can't do much more than that." Leia said as she stood naked with her hands on her hips. "Without your flesh-and-blood body, you're not even a man anymore. You're a thing."

She grinned as she stood defiantly before the spider, naked and proud as the spider appeared frustrated.

"And you know what?" Leia whispered as she leaned forwards, her firm breasts hanging down as she pressed her lips against the microphone that acted as his ears. "You can't even receive pleasure from my body anymore. You're as castrated as you can get and now, I'm more of a man than you since I can at least wear a strap-on."

The brain spider shuddered as she wrapped her arms around it, smirking wide.

"What's wrong, Bib?" Leia asked as she hugged him while naked, mockingly kissing the rounded jar containing his slimy brain. "Can't get a hard-on that you'll threaten me with later? Or use to rape that poor girl Jess? Or any of the women you raped and abused while working for Jabba?"

She let go and stood up, putting her hands on her hips again in defiant pride in her state of utter nudity.

"Well, I have news for you. You're not going to be able to fondle, grope, deride, molest or rape any woman ever again." Leia said as she rubbed the dome and smiled at Jess as she stood naked and unashamed in prayer. "And we are all living happier lives without you or the degenerates that worked for you and Jabba, with good careers, loving friends and families, healthy relationships and healthy sex lives that bring us joy and give us children. Not lives of fear and rape that bring us pain and nightmares."

Leia let go and turned away, smiling at him behind her back.

"You would have loved to see me walk away like this." She teased as she walked back to the crowd. "Too bad you can't even see anything anymore, but you can hear it. Too bad, because I think you deserved more than this, but Jess is satisfied with you just being unable to touch her or see her naked from now on, and you will stay there until you become enlightened or until the end of time."

"_**Whichever comes first." **_Leia mentally added as she returned to the crowd, squeezing Winter's hand briefly before joining her, Jess and the Bo'marr monks in prayer.

The women prayed in the nude, proud of their bodies being displayed respectfully rather than exposed to rapists against their will. Leia smiled wide, proud or her nakedness, glad that none who had molested her had gone unpunished. She smirked at Bib as he apparently sulked in a large jar suspended above the ground by robotic legs, knowing he would be numb for eternity inside the jar. Bib Fortuna, who lived by pleasure and tactile violation of women, could not have received a more fitting punishment if she had planned it. He was to be immortal, but at a major cost.

"Good riddance, Bib." Leia whispered as she started chanting the prayer.

She felt powerful when naked now, since she had total control of her body. Leia's experience birthing three children had given her pride and knowledge of her own body, and this felt very spiritual and relaxing, as if she was at one with her body and self, reminding her to soak in a bacta tank again soon to relax herself utterly once more. Han and Luke were always telling her to take a break from work, and she had been invited to visit the new float therapy centers opening up after her experience floating naked in bacta while pregnant with Anakin. The experiment was anonymous, but the results were public knowledge and soon, beings from all over had been trying it. Leia felt a similar relaxation here, naked and pure, at one with her body and soul. And at the end…she didn't know whether she felt righteous or envious of Bib for his fate.

"_**Well, there are many things I still love to feel." **_Leia thought as she squeezed Winter's hand._** "But only when I consent to them."**_

The prayer continued as Leia and Winter stood naked among the monks, calm and at one with the universe. Then, the two women dressed and departed, giving the monks a traditional farewell before leaving the palace-turned orphanage.

"We will depart this place now." Said Father Tel'joon, bowing and following his fellow monks and brain spiders as they walked through the desert. "Thank you for respecting our traditions and practices, princess Organa."

"And thank you for letting us participate in them." Leia said as she adjusted her pants, Winter tugging at the straps of her brasserie. "We will have to take our leave now, Father Tel'joon."

"The universe moves as it will." Father Tel'joon said as he pulled his hood over his head and walked with his monks and spiders, the strange procession disappearing into the desert as Leia took pleasure in knowing another person who had violated her had not gotten away scot free.

"Come on, Winter. Let's go home." Leia said as she walked towards her ship, a Y-Wing with an image of a Mynock painted on it. "I'll pilot."

"Shotgun!" Winter called unnecessarily, giggling as she grabbed her helmet and climbed into the gunner seat, strapping in as Leia started up the engines.

The two women got the Y-Wing going as the hyperdrive hummed, the small fighter ship blasting off and entering hyperspace. As the stars blurred around them, the two friends felt at ease knowing one more vile being in the galaxy was no more. That they would never have to worry about their bodies being utilized only for pleasure, and above all, that they had men in their lives who saw them as more than just a vagina upon which to slake their lust, but wives and friends to love and hold and respect for the strength and power they possessed.

"Because that…" Leia thought to herself as the Y-Wing entered hyperspace. "…is what all women need."

And if she had her way, she would see to it that all women would be as happy as she was. Because happiness was what anybody pure of heart deserved.

**The end**


End file.
